Tiraus Voltain
Appearance Beneath the golden veil of foxtailed blonde locks would reveal the Templar's strong, powerful features. A defined jawline was his most prominent feature, decorated with blonde hairs of stubble along his jaw. His eyes hummed a gentle yellow hue, a rather defining feature for the Argent Templar. Long, gold locks flowed over his shouders down to his chest, separated into four locks with the help of a subtle amount of gel. The majority of his hair was bundled up in a foxtail, more-so because of his laziness of getting a haircut. Due to recent events, the Templar's ear tips have been sliced off, an entire inch taken off. With that, an eyepatch now settled over his right eye.All-in-all, powerful features as defined by elven beauty. The Templar's build was one of strength and years of training, powerful muscles hid beneath the armor he wore - doing little to show any of it off. His armor was made of a strong steel, finely crafted with layers of painted metal at his shoulders and blue leather to hold together and reinforce white steel that surrounded his form. With every step the Sin'dorei took, the distinct sound of mail danced across the plate he wore, making it impossible for him to ever walk into a room quietly. Beneath the gold and steel that composed Tiraus' outward appear, the remnants of old wounds and scars practically decorated the Templar's flesh with the amount of old wounds he had accumulated. However, he did have a feature many would consider 'beautiful'. He had a single tattoo of the Sin'dorei crest on his upper back, beautifully etched by a master tattooist. (( http://www.wowwiki.com/Argent_Dawn_templar )) History '''-:Family:-' Tiraus is the son of Quel'thalas farmers. The second oldest son of four, his family is as followed. Allistus Voltain - Father. Sekhmia Voltain - Mother. Norettius Voltain - Eldest son. Tiraus Voltain - Second eldest. Viriador Voltain - Third Eldest. Codimus Voltain - Youngest son. The family of six lived rather quietly in Quel'thalas on a small farm, but big enough to support the family. '-:Priesthood:-' There was nothing special about Tiraus by the time of the second war. The only one that had any sort of skill was Norettius - Tiraus' older brother. The High Elf was a powerful rogue, trained in the use of a bow just as well as a ranger, as well as his skills in a bow. Norettius was one of the rangers to accompany Alleria Windrunner during the second war. Tiraus saw that as a chance for adventure - though with no special training himself. In that, he was sent to the Church of the Holy Light in Silvermoon - seeking training if not in combat, then as a priest or medic. His training was accomplished as a priest after a few years within the church - specifically by the time the Third War came rolling in fifteen years later. '-:The Invasion of Quel'thalas:-' Unbeknownst to the priest, Tiraus was taken by surprise at the invasion of the Scourge. Having no real fighting knowledge, there wasn't much he could do. He was left to defend his farm and homeland with his brothers. However, a hulking abomination had found its way to their farm and a battle ensued - eventually ending up with Tiraus becoming pinned beneath a table. Norettius was the only one left to defend their home against the abomination - though their battle was taken elsewhere and away from their farm. The family survived, but now Norettius was missing and wouldn't be seen for years to come. '-:The Argent Dawn:-' A year passed and the family had recovered from Arthas' assault, though Tiraus' heart still tore apart at the fact that his hero was missing. By word of mouth, Tiraus had heard of the Argent Dawn coming into formation. Having no interest in the Horde and Alliance war, he took it upon himself to take the fight to the Scourge and work against them. Eventually, he took it upon himself to using a sword and trained in using armor as well. With enough training and skill, he honed his skill to use both effectively, essentially becoming a paladin. As the years passed, he heard of his people using fel magic to empower themselves - Tiraus following suite. For years to come, an Iron-clad Tiraus worked against the Scourge in the Plaguelands - until the twenty seventh year. '-:The Argent Crusade:-' Being stationed in Light's Hope Chapel, the Paladin grew weary as the Necropolis Acherus loomed overhead. Almost without warning, the battle for Light's Hope chapel began, where Tiraus was a defender of the Light against waves upon waves of death. He was nearly struck down by the end, his energy and faith being drained from him. As the events of Darion Mograine and Tiron Fordring passed, he witnessed firsthand of the merging of the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand, now having become a Knight of the Argent Crusade. '-:The Fall of the Lich King:-' Almost instantaneously, Tiraus was thrusted upon the front lines against the Lich King - unknown to him, however, his superior was an Argent Templar that went by the name of Aaran Redmoore. Tiraus fought alongside Aaran through the year, his blade having cut down thousands of undead filth. Revealed in time, Tiraus was invited to become an Argent Templar - an organization of the Argent Dawn that worked with the Light to strike down all forms of evil. Being forced to learn about the Holy Light of the Argent Crusade, the Scarlet Crusade and the Church of the Holy Light, he learned their secrets and how the Light connect in each text. Months of education and training paid off, where he earned the title of Argent Templar and Lord Militum of the Argent Crusade. '-:The Sunguard and the League of Lordaeron:-' A year later, Tiraus heard word of the Sunguard. He yearned for his home - no longer wanting to feel the cold bite of Icecrown. Taking it upon himself, he left the Argent Crusade honorably to join the Sunguard and through the year he ranked up to a Sunward, being named the Templar. However, his examinations of Felthier forced him to one conclusion - the Sunguard uses every soldier under it's banner as canon fodder - never showing genuine remorse for fallen allies. In a moment of rage and feelings of betrayal, he stripped himself of rank and left to join the League of Lordaeron. Still a Blood Elf, the Lion of Lordaeron - Kerdic Lothinil, took Tiraus warily under his banner. For the six months he was with the League, he followed Kerdic's orders to the letters, attaining a rank of Sergeant. '-:Present Day:-''' All good things must come to an end, however. The events of Theramore and Dalaran's purge brought Tiraus to his senses. He never wanted in this war in the first place so he sought out to join the Argent Crusade once more. Seeking out Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong, the commander reinstated Tiraus' former rank of Lord Militum - now posing as a leader of forces against the Cult of the Damned in the Plaguelands. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde Category:Characters